


a husband's love

by DimitriMerlyne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: POV Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimitriMerlyne/pseuds/DimitriMerlyne
Relationships: Uther Pendragon/Ygraine De Bois
Kudos: 8





	a husband's love

Uther knew. He saw the way Arthur would look at Merlin. He saw the way they would brush up against each other. He saw the loyalty shining in Merlin’s eyes. How could he separate the two when Arthur clearly loved the other? How could he separate the two, when they were so similar to Ygraine and himself? He would do anything for Arthur, for the last living remnant of his own love.

~~~~

“Sire, pleas-”

“No, Gaius! You were here when Ygraine withered away! Every passing day the hollows in her cheeks grew. Her once bright eyes dimmed. How can I let the one thing that caused this to happen to her go? How could I let my own people suffer as I have suffered?

Uther looked up at Gaius. Desperation in his gaze, as he gripped the hand of his once radiant love. His knees on the floor, as tears flowed down his face. 

“Gaius please. Help me rid my land of this blight upon my people. Let me cure the disease that is magic. Let me prevent this from ever happening to another person again!”

Gaius looked down, and spoke softly. “You ask too much of me old friend. How could I give up my life?”

Desperation hardened to cold cruelty.

“Guards! Take Gaius to the dungeons. Let him stay there until he realizes his mistake.”

Weeks passed. Months. Until one day, Gaius returned back to the courts. That night was never spoken of, and the close friendship that Uther and Gaius once shared was gone.

~~~~

It hurts to look at Arthur. To see his hair shine in the light. To see the glint in his eyes. To see his bright smile that used to belong to his love. 

~~~~

“Ygraine?”

She turns around. 

"Uther."

A single tear drips down his face.


End file.
